


71. Anyone else but you

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [20]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn with Feelings, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I will find my niche in your carWith my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitarI don’t see what anyone can seeIn anyone else but you
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	71. Anyone else but you

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Почему за рулём их одной на двоих машины всегда сидит Юлиан? Да потому что Кай не знает, как можно смотреть на что-то ещё, кроме него, а это чревато авариями. Потому что это же Юлиан – солнце, запутавшееся в чёлке, дурацкие шутки, громкий смех. Будь воля Кая – он бы вообще смотрел на него не отрываясь.   
– Мы с тобой как Бонни и Клайд! – говорит Юлиан, опускает стекло, и ветер врывается в машину, ерошит кудрявую чёлку Кая и шелестит бумажками на заднем сидении. Там, как всегда, бардак, но Кай не оглядывается проверить, не усугубил ли ветер ситуацию.  
Он смотрит только на Юлиана. 

Он смотрит только на Юлиана, раскинувшегося на кровати. Потому что это же Юлиан – тонкий солнечный луч из-за штор, запутавшийся в чёлке, дурацкие трусы с бэтменом, громкое дыхание.   
Кай тянет его на себя, помогая перебраться к себе на колени, и даже целуясь, не закрывает глаза. Он видит, как Юлиан жмурится, когда сильные и длинные пальцы сжимают его бёдра, как он нервным жестом откидывает чёлку со лба, прогибаясь в спине. Как он шипит сквозь зубы ругательство, когда ткань, уже немного намокшая от естественной смазки, тянется и давит на член.   
Юлиан зарывается пальцами во влажные кудри надо лбом Кая и тянет вверх:  
– Посмотри на меня, – просит он почти жалобно, и Кай смеётся, потому что он и так не может отвести взгляда, а потом опрокидывает Юлиана на кровать, прижимая его своим весом к матрасу.

Они лежат плечом к плечу на кровати, едва помещаясь на перепутанных одеялах. У Кая пятки свешиваются, Юле – упирается макушкой в изголовье. Жарко и остро пахнет сексом, и Кай тонет в этом запахе.   
Над ними в узком луче солнца пляшут пылинки, и Кай поднимает руку вверх, нарушая их плавные движения.  
– Смотри, – говорит он, пихнув Юлиана локтем. – Красиво…  
Юле не отвечает.   
Он смотрит только на Кая.


End file.
